What was left unsaid
by oZmoZ
Summary: Back in Georgetown something happened between Alicia and Will. Here is what I imagined...
1. The Party

Note : English is not my first language, therefore I praise you to be kind but please let me know about the mistakes so I can improve.

Georgetown

Alicia and Will were roommates in Georgetown. They were friends, best friends even. They used to tell each other about their latest conquests, discussing and analyzing it while still warm. Alicia was not the type to bring someone new every other day. Will was more like it which was a constant source of gossip for both roommates. Until that day, they were like one single person, the compulsive and the rational part. That day, everything changed…

The party

Will was late again. That was not a good sign thought Alicia. It meant that he was having a good sexy time with his latest girlfriend before arriving the party, cheerful and zen. She had heard of her, Megan. She was a 1st year. Apparently she was special as it's been almost 4 weeks that they've been together. It never lasted so long. 2 weeks top was his previous record. This time Alicia was intrigued but this mysterious keeper. She asked him about her but all he said was her name. Usually he was giving up some juicy details about his girlfriends. Not this time… it was beginning to drive Alicia mad. She was a gossip and not knowing about his roommate's life was a shame. But she was too proud to beg for more so she decided to play with him, asking innocent questions. She knew that with some alcohol in his blood, he would go on and say inappropriate things. Unfortunately he wasn't there yet. While she was waiting, a nice guy she hadn't seen before proposed her a drink.

- Hey gorgeous! Wanna a drink?

- Why not handsome!

- What will it be for such a nice girl?

- Whisky and coke please.

- Coming up!

At least there were people longing for her, not like Will.

The young fellow came back with his hands full and gave Alicia her order.

- Thanks

- You're welcome. By the way, I'm Peter.

- Nice to meet you Peter. I'm Alicia.

- Nice name.

- …

- I'm here to visit my best friend.

- Alright.

- It's the guy up there (pointing at a blond haired boy, 6 feet tall, wearing a Hawaiian flowered shirt)

- That's Dave, I know him from last year.

- He's a nice guy, isn't he?

She nodded. She didn't like Dave. He was an opportunist and therefore she categorized him as a jerk.

- You don't talk much

- I'm waiting for a friend

- Oh… ok. I guess I'm boring you anyway…

- No. That's just… I'm waiting for my boyfriend.

- Ok then. You should have said so. But if by any chance he dumps you, let me know. Here is my number.

He brought his wallet out of his pocket and gave her his card.

- You're kidding?

- Why?

- You even got your number prepared in case you meet a girl you like! You a psycho?

- Ah ah ah… you're sweet! No don't worry, I'm no serial killer or anything. I just saw you there and I couldn't get my eyes off you.

- You always say that?

- No, I promise you. Actually I never did that. You're special and I guess I thought I couldn't let you disappear without asking you out. Plus I'm here just for the week end and…

- You believe in long distance relationships or are you just looking for a chick to bang?

- Wow wow… I'm a gentleman, not a sexual addict… I just thought… are you gonna take my number?

- Fair enough! Gimme that. But don't expect anything from me.

- Alright. I'll be patient.

The conversation was over, he left a bit embarrassed. She thought he was cute. She had never been approached like this. It was quite of charming actually, naïve but charming.

As he left Alicia, Peter went to his friend Dave and told him about Alicia. He asked him to keep an eye on her and let him know where she would be single.

- She is single.

- She told me she was waiting for her boyfriend

- Really? Weird…

- Weird?

- She's… well… I don't like her

- I donna, there's something about her…

- I can tell by the way you're… into her. But I warn you, she's difficult to cope with.

Peter laughed, he couldn't help thinking she was a rare specimen and therefore worth the effort.

* * *

><p>Will was alone when he entered the room. Instantly he saw his roommate talking with a bunch of girls. Actually, there were chatting, gossiping probably and Alicia was getting the latest juicy news on the campus. She was focused on the news because she did not see him. At least not until Megan arrived, circling Will with her arms around his waist. He was surprised and it took a few seconds before his eyes let go off Alicia, who was now looking at him in the eyes.<p>

- Who is she?

- Who're talking about?

- Her.

- Ow… that's Licia, erm… Alicia. She's my roommate.

- Is there something between you both?

- She's my roommate. We're friends.

- Sex friends?

- Ah ah ah! You have funny ideas…

- Just asking… it's the look…

- We're a good friend, that's all.

- Okay, then, let's party, shall we?

- Yep!

Alicia felt weird. She did not like this Megan girl. She was so sticky with Will. How could Will cope with that kinda girl? She was annoying.

Will was now following Megan who was dragging him to the dance floor in the living room. From what Alicia could see, Will was like a puppet. She didn't like that. Oh no, she was disappointed to see him like that. The only reason she could think about was that she must have been a sex goddess. She then felt jealous. She didn't know why she was feeling that way. After all Will was not his boyfriend, even if she sometimes used that pretext to get rid of exasperating guys. She sometimes wanted it to be true. She wondered if he was a good lover. He must be, considering all the girls he was having fun with.

- You're sleeping with your roommate now?

- What?

- Liar

- Why does everyone think that a boy and a girl living together are automatically fucking buddies?

- So that's true?

- Nope. We're friends. We don't want to ruin our friendship.

- Cliché!

- Dave, you're nuts because she would never have sex with you…

- Oh no, I really don't care about her.

- So what?

- Nothing

- There must be something otherwise you wouldn't talk about it

- She's a pain in the ass, I really don't care. But you're…

- …

- You could do better.

- Suddenly I'm your dude and you're telling me this as a friend? Ah ah ah…

- You're not into icy queen.

- Watch your tongue

Will was now getting mad. He couldn't stand people insulting Alicia. She was so spectacular. She was brilliant.

- She's a bitch.

That was too much. Will punched Dave, who replicated immediately. People were regrouping around them, betting on the potential winner. There was some blood but it was impossible to know where it was coming from and who the wounded one was. Probably both of them.

Everyone was now gathering around Will and Dave. Alicia framed a way when she heard Will was involved. It was getting more and more violent as if the battle could be over only if one of them died or at least was deeply injured. She would let Will get injured. She begged him to stop. People help her separate them, not without getting a punch or two from both contestants.

- Where is Megan?

- Dunno (spitting blood)

- (talking to herself) Where is your fucking bitch?

- I'm here.

- Ow… sorry, I didn't meant…

- To insult me?

- Yep. Sorry, it's all this blood. I'm not supposed to… you should be…

- I was talking with some friends. Now let me take over.

- Alright. Sorry again…

- Yeah yeah (to herself) … like you mean it…

Megan was a bitch. Now there was no doubt in Alicia's mind.

Will was too excited with the adrenaline of the fight that he didn't even notice that Alicia was gone. He was willing to go back and correct Dave once and for all. Alicia was worth it.

* * *

><p>The flat was deadly quiet.<p>

Will was making his possible not to make any sound. He knew Alicia was in her room, probably sleeping. It would be normal considering the late hour. But she was not asleep; she was widely standing in the kitchen, drinking a homemade milkshake. She was in the dark; the only light in the room was the moonlight. Will was not surprised. It was kind of a tradition for midnight hours to meet up in the kitchen and chat about the latest gossip on the campus. Tonight would be different though.

- You alone?

- Yep.

- Okay

- What?

- Nothing

- Can I have a sip?

- Sure (She handed him her glass)

- Why did you left without notice?

- Why did you fight with this jerk?

- Ow… he was mean.

- He's always been

- I know, but this time he went over the top

- Is that about your…

- Nope.

- Then you're…

- It was about you.

- Me? (laughing) Really? What was he after? I guess it's because of his friend…

- What?

- Yep, the guy tried to flirt with me, unsuccessfully and he told his friend. I saw.

- I don't think it was about that.

- I guess it was.

- What could make you sure about that?

- I told the guy I was waiting for my boyfriend.

- …

- I was talking about you, idiot. He must have understood.

- (to himself)… okay, now I understand…

- What? And anyway why would you struggle with him anyway?

- To protect your reputation!

- You're my knight in shinny armor?

- Not that shinny anymore…

- Yep, let me have a look. Did she disinfect you?

- Nope. Don't need it, I'm a warrior!

- Don't be stupid, let me do it.

- Please don't be in a rush. Last time you did worse.

- Trust me I'm getting used to do it.

That was true. While drunk, Will was often getting into fights but not with that kind of violence. In some way, Alicia was proud that this time he fought over her. She went for the medicine cabinet. Will followed her and... it happened.


	2. Alicia

It happened.

Will was behind Alicia when she entered the bathroom. She felt his presence but did nothing about it.

She went for the medicine cabinet and stopped when she realized that he was looking at her the way she had always wanted him to. She was now looking at her roommate via the mirror of the cabinet. He was handsome. The blood on his face made him look like a boxing champion and he was longing for her, she could tell.

They stood like this for what felt like eternity and he decided to make a step and he closed the distance between them, handing his hand towards her back. She was like a statue until she relieved at his touch. He kissed her slowly on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and felt her head spinning while her heart was now clearly out of control.

He caressed her shoulders with his lips. She didn't know what to do. Turn around and kiss him passionately? She was too scared that it would break the moment. She then let Will lead. She didn't wait too long: his kisses went longer and his hands were now circling her waist. She could sense his chest moving as he took deep breaths on her skin. She realized she had shivers, of pleasure. He then turned her slowly and stopped while looking into her eyes.

Alicia was stunning, even in a used t-shirt and her cotton panties and her long curly hair undone around her neck. He couldn't find a word to describe how amazing she looked, in his eyes, at that moment.

They didn't need words to discuss what was happening. They were finally letting go off their longing feelings for each other.

Alicia did the next move. She put herself on tiptoe and reached for his lips, all very slowly.

He responded with his entire body, reaching for her, embracing her, lifting her and kissing her violently. The wait was over. He could finally be with Alicia.

After a few minutes and a few breaths Will lifted Alicia in his arm, prince-like and took her to her bedroom. He didn't want to make love to her in the same room as he used to drag his numerous girlfriends. Alicia was not any girl. She was his best friend, his confident, his gossip friend. He was respecting her more than any girls, probably as much as his mother and sometimes he felt even more. Actually, She was the one.

Everything happened at a snail's pace. They both wanted to enjoy every second of this moment. They knew it was unique. She unbuttoned his shirt beginning from the lowest point, brushing his skin. Will was eyes shut. She was driving him crazy. He was fighting really hard at that moment to suppress the urge he had to kiss her, get rid of her close and get to the point. But she was too special and actually this waiting was pleasant.

A few seconds after his shirt touched the ground he put his hands on Alicia's hips and slid his fingers under the t-shirt. His t-shirt. He had always loved her wearing it, especially now as it was like he was on her, directly on her skin. He then moved slowly his hand from her belly to her breasts. He paused. They were now looking at each other, their eyes burning with desire. They reached each other lips but hold it a few millimeters away from the goal. Their noses were touching. Their heads went caressing while their breaths were now getting shorter and shorter. And they kissed again. This time it felt desperate, like two old lovers who spent their lives apart and were now allowed to share one last kiss before they would be parted forever.

They were now French kissing. Usually Alicia was not a huge fan of it. She always dread for wet lipped guys. Will was a perfect kisser. His mouth was not too dry, not too wet. When his tongue found Alicia's, she moaned with pleasure.

For a brief moment Alicia thought about Megan. She should be ashamed of herself, making out with Will while he was not single. But she could help the rush to be his, to be his lover. She had wanted to for a long time, after all. Long before Megan knew Will.

Then Will put Alicia on the bed. She was still wearing her panties and he was in his boxers. That state didn't last long and soon their respective underwear stood on the floor.

He entered her very slowly, focusing his attention on Alicia's face. She was so beautiful. She was having her hands on Will's face and went for a kiss when he was entirely in her. They had a sigh of relief. They were perfect for each other. They kissed a long time passionately while Will was slowly moving over Alicia. She moved her hips with him and they found their pace but kept it slow to enjoy their moment as long as possible.

Will was now thinking about Megan. He would break up with her, first thing tomorrow. Alicia was his soul mate, he was sure about that. The way they were fitting, there was no magic in this: they were made for each other.

They made love for about half an hour. They reached their respective climax a few seconds apart. Alicia first and then Will.

Was it time to discuss what just happened?

No. they would have next morning to do so.


	3. Next morning

The morning after

Alicia woke up alone in her bed. Will wasn't here. Had she dreamt last night? Was it all just a dream?

No, that couldn't have been. She still could smell his perfume on her sheets. He had been in there a few hours ago and they had made love. She closed her eyes and sighed of relief. She was his now.

There was Megan. She had forgotten about her for a moment and the think of her made her feel uncomfortable. She wasn't feeling guilty but she actually felt sorry for the girl. Even if she was a bitch, she still was a girl like the others and learning about Will cheating on her would probably crush her and she felt sorry for her.

She went out of her bed directly to Will's bedrooms. She was looking for one of his shirt. She was already missing him. She picked up a light blue shirt.

- Knock knock.

Alicia couldn't recognize whose voice it was. She picked one of Will's boxers, put it in and went for the door.

- Hi!

It was Julia. Alicia invited her in, quite relieved it wasn't Megan.

- Hi Julia! What brings you?

- You look suspiciously happy…

Alicia went red.

- The party was good…

- You're kidding me? I heard there was a fight involving Will.

- Oh that… yeah.

- You like seeing your roommate getting his ass kicked?

- He didn't get his ass kicked

- You… oh I see…

- What? (embarrassed)

- Nothing

- Tell me!

- You… and Will…

- …

- I knew it!

- It was just…

- It was so obvious that the two of you were in love… especially recently.

- Why?

- The way he looks at you. I've noticed it changed. He tries to hide it that's why it's so obvious that there was something going on.

- It only happened last night.

- Still, he was longing for you, that's for sure.

- I didn't detect that…

- Of course you couldn't. You're blinded by your feelings for him.

Alicia couldn't help but taking a deep breath and rushing.

- Oh my God, you're in love!

Alicia smiled.

Girls were now laughing of happiness, embracing each other and giggling.

Will came back at that specific moment. Seeing the girls so happy made him smile. They stopped at the sight of Will. Julia couldn't help smiling at Will. As soon as her look went from him to Alicia, Will guessed she knew about them. So he went to Alicia for a deep long passionate kiss.

- You're cute together.

They didn't part unless for taking some air. They were practically striping in the kitchen in front of Julia.

- Ok, I'm gone.

Alicia didn't even want to stop her friend. All she wanted was Will. And he wanted her so badly too.

They spent their saturday morning together in Alicia's bedroom, having sex and cuddling before having sex again. This was less passionate each time, like they were getting ashamed of what they were doing, like Megan was here, watching them. Alicia was wondering if Will would tell her about them. But she couldn't ask him, she felt this would break what they were having. As far as Will was concerned, he was conflicted. He wanted to tell Megan as he felt Alicia was the one but each time they cuddled he felt more and more nervous. After all, she was his friend, his bestfriend until last night and now they were lovers. Were they ready to go down this path ?

Around 12am, Will asked Alicia what she would have for lunch.

- Wanna grab something to eat?

Alicia looked into Will's eyes. He couldn't stand it long and looked way, not ready to face the situation.

- Yep, ok. What do you propose?

- Erm... what about taking a look at what's in the fridge?

- Ok...

will got up and was about to leave the room when Alicia asked :

- What's wrong?

Embarrassed, he replied:

- Nothing.

This conversation was not for today...


	4. Phone call

They had a quiet lunch, no daring to look at each other. It was odd. Just a few hours ago they were making love, then it was mostly physical and now they were feeling kind of ashamed. None of them was brave enough at that moment to engage the conversation.

The phone rang. Will, relieved, picked it up.

- Hi.

- Hi Will. It's Alicia's mum. How are you?

- Erm… I'm good, thanks. Let me get Alicia.

She was behind him, ready to take it from here. He handed her the phone.

- Hi mum! How are you?

- Hello honey. I'm fine, what about you?

- Erm… I'm good I guess.

- Honey, what's up?

- Nothing mum.

She was now feeling deeply embarrassed. She went to her room and closed the door.

- How's dad?

- He is still over-busy with work but he's ok.

- Alright then.

- Do you have a new boyfriend you should talk to me about?

- Nope… not exactly.

- Is there something going on with Will?

- Mum!

- I'm right then?

- No… (sad)

- Isn't he nice with you?

- That's not the problem.

- Then what?

- We are friends. I don't want to jeopardize this and I guess he feels the same way.

- I'm not the one to sermon you…

- No, you're not

- Shush! I'm old enough to take care of myself.

- But I know you, you're too proud to admit you can have a weak spot.

- I'm not.

- Yes you are.

- How's Owen?

- Don't change the subject hun!

- I don't wanna talk about it. Plus, I haven't got any news from Owen since last month.

- Alright. He is fine. But he is acting weird lately. Your father suspects something…

- Mum!

- What? You know he is already 17 and he still has no girlfriend…

- Let him be. He's not in a hurry.

- Well yes… but we would expect him to get a girl for prom night.

- Mum!

- At least talk to him. Maybe he'll open up to you…

- Sure, I'll give it a try.

- Thanks honey.

- Mum, I gotta go now.

- Ok, then. Take care and let me know the outcomes between you and Will.

- Mum!

She hung up, went out of the room and put the phone back on its base.

Will was now sitting on the couch, watching tv. Alicia took a deep breath and went to sit on the couch next to him. They would have to talk one day or another about what happened.

- Everything's fine?

- Yep…. Actually no.

Will stopped looking at the screen and his eyes went directly to the floor.

- I wanna talk about yesterday.

- Alicia…

- What's your plan? ... I mean… for us…

- Alicia…

- Is there any us?

- … Yes there is.

Alicia was now smiling, shyly. Will's eyes went slowly from her knees to her belly, then her breasts, her neck, her mouth and there he was looking at her in the eyes. He reached for her lips. The kiss was soft but needy. It lasted only a few seconds but this was enough to make them feel content.

The tv was still on. Will dropped the tv plug on the floor as he was now putting his hands on Alicia's legs. She was looking at his face as he was focused on the way his hands were now taking possession of her. They were both feeling the urge to kiss again and it took only a second to satisfy their oppressing need. Their lips were burning as they touched.

They made love on the couch.

* * *

><p>- I've told her.<p>

- Who are you talking about?

- Megan. I told her about us.

- When?

- Last night. Before I came back here.

- But…

- Yes. I knew.

Alicia kissed him deeply.

- We now are…?

- Yep, we are.

Will was now trying to get out of the couch. Alicia got up and as soon as Will was up too, he lifted her prince-like. And they went, both naked, to Alicia's bedroom. He put her gently on the mattress. They made love again, slowly.

At the end of the day they were exhausted by so much physical exercises. They couldn't help smiling at each other and giggling. They had dinner in the kitchen. Will cooked pesto pastas, with only his apron on. Every time he was not facing Alicia, she was taking a lot at his butt and was thinking that now it was her property.


	5. Decision

16 years after

Alicia was wrecked. She had just learnt her husband had slept with her best friend. Her life was a mess. Nothing was getting along. Her children were blaming her for breaking up with their dad, she had her best friend no longer and Jackie was making her life miserable.

And she couldn't tell Will.

- Why can't I just be happy?

She was in her bedroom, the flat was empty and the kids were staying at their dad's. She was talking to herself.

- Why can't I just be like my client?

She was referring to her latest client, Stephanie Engler, who was the owner of an adultery website. She was sued for one of her users' murder but was keeping it light when asked about her activities. Stephanie was a free woman, following her sexual pulses by sleeping whenever she felt like it. This was freaking Alicia out. Or at least that is what she had thought until now.

Now she was sitting on her bed, in her white sleeveless dress, shoes free. Beside her, there was a magazine. Not just any magazine though, the one with the top 30's most eligible bachelor in Chicago. Will was in there. She knew he was on that list and it was making him even more desirable than he already was to her.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Stephanie told her today.

- Aren't there men you look at and you just wanna grab their hand and slid it up the small of your back? Don't you want that?

Yes, she wanted that. More precisely she wanted Will to do it. As he wasn't here, she grabbed the magazine instead of his hand and leafed through until she found Will's article.

Alicia's eyes didn't dare to linger on Will's picture, not because she couldn't bear to look at him but because now she was more determined than ever to finally get what she wanted. What she'd always wanted.

* * *

><p>- Hey Alicia!<p>

- Hey Will!

- What are you doing here..? .. I mean, you look stunning…

Alicia blushed.

- Sorry… What can I do for you?

- Will…

Alicia was now facing him fiercely, focused on her target.

- ... I want you.

- What?

Will began to laugh thinking Alicia was joking but realizing she wasn't he turned back to serious.

- What about Peter?

- We are separated.

- What happened?

- It wasn't working. I couldn't hold it any longer.

There was an awkward silence.

- I want you

Will was not smiling and Alicia was still waiting for his answer but he was speechless. He had waited all these years to hear that. It felt unreal.

Alicia, disappointed, turned her back to him and was getting away when he grabbed her arm. And then, everything happened so fast, both of them were not acting consciously. It was their desire taking control of the situation.

Will's lips were matching perfectly Alicia's. It felt like home.

- WILL !

Tammy was here now, interrupting their moment. And in top of that she was now shouting and crying.

- YOU BITCH !

Tammy was making Alicia her number 1 ennemy as if she wasn't already.


	6. Grace

She woke up, sweaty and panting.

This was just a dream. She was lying in her bed and there was no sign of Will. The dream had been so vivid she could still feel his hands brushing her cheeks and the taste of his lips.

But he wasn't here.

Alicia hadn't told him yet about getting separated from her husband. She wasn't sure if the time was right and was doubting his interest on that matter as he was now in a serious relationship with Tammy.

She took a look at her alarm clock. It was 6am sharp. Too early to get up and prepare breakfast for the kids. But at least she could prepare their lunchboxes. And that's what she did.

* * *

><p>- Hey mum! Is everything alright? asked Grace<p>

- Yes. Why are you asking?

- It's only 6.30am… and it's Saturday… We don't have school today!

Alicia was feeling confused.

- Mum! What's wrong?

The tears were coming.

- Nothing (she said quietly)

Grace didn't know what to do. Alicia could sense that an she took her daughter into her arms.

- Everything's gonna be alright.

- No Mum, it's not.

- Let give some time to time.

Grace smiled. She had always loved this sentence.

Seeing her daughter smiling made Alicia feel better. Whatever happen her children will always be hers, whatever Jackie thought.

- Is it about your boss?

Alicia's eyes widened.

- What's his name? I don't recall it.

- You talking about Will… Gardner?

- Yes.

- What about him?

- Are you sleeping with him?

- Oh my God! Your dad told you that I guess… Has he asked you to spy on your own mother? Oh my God!

Alicia was in a fury. Now she was looking for her handbag, decided to drive to Peter's flat and have a word with him. Grace stopped her.

- NO No! no! Mum! Please calm down. I didn't mean to be rash.

Alicia was speechless.

- Dad didn't talk to me about him.

- So, where does that come from?

- I heard you…

Alicia was now confused more than before. She didn't dare to guess when Grace could have her speak his name.

- You love him?

There was an awkward silence. The atmosphere in the kitchen was tensed. Alicia swallowed.

- Yes.

Alicia was scrutinizing her daughter's face in search for any sign, good or bad. But there was nothing in here. Grace didn't let her emotions speak through her face.

- Does he love you?

- I don't know…

- Have you told him?

- No.

- Maybe you should.

Alicia couldn't believe what she heard.

- Will you invite him to have dinner with us?

- I…

- Mum, it's alright. We are not kids anymore…

- Yes you are. You'll always be my babies.

- Shush!

Alicia smiled, awkwardly.

- Zach doesn't know. Maybe you should tell him…

- There's nothing to tell him about.

That was true. There was nothing to be told. Nothing happened yet.


	7. Tension

_Warning : this chapter contains spoilers from the season 2 finale and takes place just after this episode._

His hands on her hips… his breath on her neck… his fingers twisted in her hair… all she could think about was this hour they shared. These sixty minutes during which she had been a woman. A wife no more. A mother no more. Just a woman responding to her impulses. No one existed in her life during these 3600 seconds. No one except Will. He was the centre of her world, her sun. And she knew she was burning her wings but the call was too strong.

The day after their reunion Alicia did not see Will. She didn't even avoid him. She was overbooked by a new case and was happy about it. This way she didn't have to be confronted with her guilt.

This would be the same for a week. Will was nowhere to be seen in the office. Alicia began to worry and every night when she was alone in her bedroom she kept staring at her cell. She was dying to call him, just to hear his voice and his breath. She would close her eyes and be in that presidential suite again.

* * *

><p>He could still feel her shape under his fingers, her taste on his lips… he couldn't help thinking about her and about this night they shared. It had been too short. But at least they reunited one night and it felt damn good to be with her again. They had always fitted perfectly. A match made in heaven? This was definitely not heaven otherwise they would be free to be together, no strings attached. But she was married. Separated yeah, but married nonetheless. And above all she was a mother. This would never change. But against all odds and despite all the obstacles he was determined to be with her. He had a plan.<p>

First, he would have to break up properly with Tammy. This was the reason he took the week off. He was on his way to London.

* * *

><p>- Is there something I should know? asked Diane<p>

- No. Why are you asking? responded Alicia quite afraid she already knew about them.

- I've been told Kalinda was about to give her notice…

There was an awkward silence, but Alicia was relieved she wasn't talking about Will.

- … because of you.

- I don't know about that.

- Oh come on, don't play the fool with me. I know a lot more than you think.

This was obvious for Alicia: that was Diane's way to introduce the real matter of concern: her affair with Will. But there was nothing to tell. She and Will were not having an affair. Their time together was unique. They had decided so. Not that she wanted it but that was better for now, at least until she got a divorce from Peter.

- I demand you two find a way to get along. We need to preserve a good working atmosphere in here.

- I agree.

- And if you have any other matter of concern that could jeopardize the mood in here…

- There's none, I can assure you.

But of course there was. Diane knew it but did not insist. And Alicia was grateful about it.

Alicia asked to be relieved and went out of Diane's office. As soon as she was out, she stopped. He was there, looking at her. Suddenly time froze. The office was full with its employees but for Alicia and Will there was no one else in the room but them. Will made a step forward to her, slowly, like a cat who's cautious to not frighten the bird he's chasing. She was troubled but let him approach. He made another step. His look was calling her to meet him halfway. Alicia responded quietly by lowering her eyes. She was feeling guilty and despite the irresistible attraction she decided not to go with it. Will felt offended and looked away. The moment was gone. Life took its rights back.


	8. Old ennemy

- Hey…

Alicia recognized the voice but she couldn't recall whose it was.

- Hello. What can I do to help you?

The lady smiled looking at Alicia.

- You don't remember me? Have I so changed?

Alicia was obviously puzzled by this situation.

- No… I'm sorry. Your voice sounds familiar…

- I guess you haven't heard about me for quite some time…

- … You were a student in Georgetown, weren't you?

There was no need for her to answer this. Alicia knew. And it felt like the end of the world.

- So, I guess it's no miracle you work here? The lady asked.

- I needed a job and Will proposed…

Alicia was anxious. She was careful not to betray her confusion.

- You like it here?

- It's great working with Diane…

- … and to be back with Will.

That was too much to handle. How could she imply this? That was rude.

- We don't really work together. Plus Diane is more likely my mentor.

- I'm just kidding.

Off course she wasn't kidding. She was mocking her old enemy.

- Anyway, what are you doing here?

- Oh, my goodness, I've totally forgot to tell you. I'm working here now. I'm the new associate.

Alicia was speechless.

- I presume we'll work together.

Alicia was astounded. This wasn't real. At least that's what she was hoping right now. This couldn't be real. Megan, here. It was a living nightmare. But she didn't need a pinch to wake up from this. She was quite aware of the dreadful situation: Megan, the girl Will dumped in Georgetown for her was here, in Chicago, in her office, and was telling her she was her new co-worker. This was even more uncomfortable that she was clearly avoiding Will, not to feel guilty about their night together, a few weeks ago. And it was obvious that Megan would find out about them, and probably make their lives miserable.

- Good then.

Alicia forced a smile but it looked wrong. And the worst part was that she was almost sure Megan could read the guilt on her face. Megan was a threat.

* * *

><p>- Oh Will!<p>

- Yes Diane?

- Would you please come into my office?

- Sure.

Will did not know about Megan. This event would certainly change his plans about getting Alicia to surrender. He had been patient and tried not to make her uncomfortable these past few weeks, guessing the guilt she felt. But he was obsessed but the memory of her touch, her lips and above all her hands in his hair. He was decided to win her, no matter how long it would take, he would be careful not to rush her. And that's what he had been doing since their night. He had been discreet but with Megan here, he would have to be even more cautious.

- Do you know Miss Megan Linnata?

- Yeah.

- What do you think of her?

- Er… Well, it's been a while and…

- I mean, are you comfortable having her here?

- Why?

- Cause I've just hired her.

That was it. Winning Alicia seemed already hard but now it looked like a titanic task. And what the hell was she doing here in Chicago? Surely she must have had a talk with Tammy. Maybe she was there to get revenge from old times in Georgetown…

- You're ok with that?

- I guess. We'll see how things go…

- As you know her, it should be you to introduce her to our next department meeting. Don't you think so?

- Er… as I told you, it's been a while and… I've never seen her in court.

- As old mates from university I thought you were the most qualified to introduce her.

- Er…

- Ok, I can see you clearly have a problem with her…

- No, it's just.

- I know… I mean… I had a talk with her about the old times and she told me you two had been in a relationship.

- Yeah. But that's the past.

- You too have grown up, changed and I'm sure you two can keep it professional. She's the best attorney in Houston these days and having here would bring our law firm a great asset.

- I'm sure you're right.

Will was about to exit Diane's office when she told him.

- She knows.

Seeing Will's astonishment, she added:

- Alicia, she knows.


	9. What was left unsaid

Last chapter of the story. Hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I loved to write it. But I apologize in advance for the mistakes I have made as I wrote this final chapter in a rush.

* * *

><p>- Please, would you sit down?<p>

- Yes, your Honour.

- Now, let me ask you for the last time: are you on the same team?

- Yes, you Honour, replied Megan

Alicia was silent. She was more expressive a few minutes ago, in court, while defending her client. Especially when Megan, working with her on this case, had the arrogance to contradict what Alicia said. Of course, she had a point but nonetheless it was rude to say the opposite to what her colleague stated, even in the course of defending their client.

Alicia was out of her mind. She could not stand Megan's presence, she was feeling oppressed. These last few weeks had been a living nightmare for her.

First, her husband was determined to win her back, by any mean possible. And his mother, Jackie, was helping him by convincing Owen to talk to his sister, "to ease her nerves" as she put it.

The kids had been aloof and Alicia could sense Peter's influence on them. He had talked them through and it was driving her crazy. She wasn't trying to hold sway over her children but she wanted everybody to be fair in this story, not taking sides.

Will was another matter of concern. Since he came back, she was distant. There were two main reasons: she felt blameworthy for having surrender to her sexual urges with him on that night though married and she was certain that she would fall again if she lowered her guard. In a way, having Megan around was a relief for her. Indeed, she was on the alert non-stop. No chance to fail her marital engagements. Not that she cared for Peter to be hurt but she was keeping true to her moral duty. That comforted her, even made her feel sane. Sometimes. But she was losing it. And she was well aware of it.

- Now, are you willing to pick up where we left?

- Absolutely, replied firmly Alicia

This incident was none to be noticed, as it was only a drop in the ocean she was trying to sail across.

* * *

><p>Will heard about the confrontation in court between the two lawyers. It was the ninth in a row! That was enough, he thought. This must stop, now. He could see how it affected Alicia and he could not stand her being wronged by Megan. By anyone.<p>

He went for Alicia's office. She wasn't here. He decided to wait until she came back. He had to talk to her.

Minutes passed and still she was missing. That was weird, because he was pretty sure he had seen her this morning and she was not to go to court today. However, she could have been called away, by her kids for instance. Or by Peter. This thought made him feel sick. He could not picture her with him without horror.

He sent her a text. _Need you in my office asap. Have to discuss strategy for Murdoch's case._

This was not a lure to make her talk to him. He truly had to discuss Murdoch's case. But of course that wasn't his primary concern.

He waited all day. She did not come.

Her avoiding him was unbearable. He was sick of it. He had guessed she was feeling ashamed of her cheating on Peter but he couldn't understand it. After all, he had been the first to cheat and deny his marital duties. He was the one to blame. His behaviour had let her to doubt her engagement and inevitably to this night.

He was quite sure Alicia had feelings for him and this thought made him stronger in his beliefs that he could win her for the last time. But she was battling against her feelings.

…

Everyone in the office had left. Will was working alone, reviewing reports.

- You wanted to talk to me about Murdoch's case?

Alicia was finally here, standing right in front of him, at his office's door.

- Yes, he said with a smile

- Don't you agree with our current strategy?

- It's not incisive enough.

Alicia looked at him speechless. She was often thinking there were going too far but in Murdoch's case, that was beyond intrusive. She had no say in this but still her consciousness was hurt.

- I'm kidding. Look at you!

- Er…

- I trust you. We're gonna win this thing!

- So, why…?

Then she understood. He had something else in mind.

Will stood up from his desk and went to close the door.

- I'm getting in.

- Is it…?

- Megan. I'm removing her from the case.

- So you've heard?

- You two don't get along very well…

That was an understatement!

He was now walking towards her. As he was getting closer, she was backing away from him. Then she felt into his couch. She was now panicking. He tried to calm her down by taking her hand. At first she resisted but she softened under his firm hold. He wouldn't let go of her hand anyway.

- I can't stand it, said Will looking upset

- Me neither.

With his free hand, Will caressed Alicia lips with his thumb. She closed her eyes. Her heart was hammering inside her chest. She was capitulating. Will came nearer and as doing so, he felt the hand he was holding trying to unbound itself. He let got and was surprise when he realised she was entwining her fingers with his. That was it. Their forehead touched and the lovers' lips found their way back to each other.

Theirs kisses were needy. She was moaning. Both their breaths were short as they went for air. There was desperate passion in the air.

After a few seconds, Alicia pushed Will away and said solemnly :

- I love you.

He smiled. She finally said it! After all these years and especially the last months, she had taken the pledge and admitted she was in love.

- I love you Alicia… I've probably loved you ever since Georgetown.

She smiled, tightening their fingers.

- I should have told you… The second message you never got, on Peter's press conference a year ago… That's what I said. I also said I had a plan and if you were willing to risk it, I would do anything.

- So that is what was left unsaid!

She smiled.

- I want you.

- I will help you make things right. I am willing to get along with your kids…

- This will not be easy. I can't divorce right away and…

- I will be patient. I have been waiting for you since Georgetown, you know?

- Yet you have found some time for other girls!

Alicia laughed. Will eased.

- As soon as it is possible, I'm filling for divorce.

- It is possible now. You're separated.

- Yes, but it isn't time for the kids, plus I'm too fragile financially speaking to support my kids and I.

- You know I'll help you.

- Thanks. And what about my job?

- Nobody has to know about us.

- Having you as my boss in here and being lovers at night…

Will was beyond happy to hear her defining them as lovers.

- … it is gonna be hard.

- We'll try.

- I need this job.

- I know. If it is revealed too hard to cope with, I'll talk to Diane.

- What about "nobody has to know about us"?

- She already knows anyway. I mean, she has guessed.

- Did she tell you so?

- She implied it several times. Especially since Megan arrived.

- Hope this won't lead me to leave the firm. I love being here…

They kissed, longer and calmly this time. This was the beginning of a new chapter.

The End

_Note: __I have decided to end this fanfic with a note of hope. However, there are still lots of obstacles for Will and Alicia to overcome so they can live a peaceful love story. Wish you enjoyed the story and I promise I'll come back from holidays with a new one!_


End file.
